The present invention relates to the generation of electricity. The primary sources of energy for the generation of electricity are coal, petroleum products, nuclear fuel and hydroelectric dams.
The use of coal as a source of energy for the generation of electricity is being severely criticized due to the belief that the products of its combustion generate excessive amounts of acid rain. The use of petroleum fuels, including natural gas, is also suspect in this regard. The acid rains lead to the defoliation of forests and the pollution of lakes.
Nuclear energy presents a clean alternative to coal and petroleum products, but unfortunately not an inexpensive one. The high cost of building nuclear facilities and concerns for the hazards involved has severely hampered the nuclear power industry in the United States.
Hydroelectric power cannot answer all of the above concerns. First, there are a limited number of places at which hydroelectric dams can be installed in such a manner as to generate economical electricity. Secondly, the dams themselves generate their own environmental problems. Further, the collection of silt and the like behind the dams may eventually lead to their being unuseable.
The need for alternative sources of energy for the generation of electricity is well recognized due to the magnitude of the acid rain problem and the limitations of currently available alternatives. To date, those alternatives have not been forthcoming.